Under Certain Circumstances
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Stella has whiskey and a gun, it was a dream i had, so enjoy!


She never used alcohol before. . .

(Don't own CBS, CSI:NY and it's characters. Got the idea from a dream i had and thought it was a pretty intense dream lol i seem to be having those a lot now that this whole retarded love triangle twilight bullshit Pam has written and at the end is my comment to tv to the article about Peyton :)

Mac was sitting at his table. His hands in a fist. His head resting on his previously made fists. Adrea was asleep on his bed. He never slept. No matter how hard he tried. So he just figured he would sit and think all night. He was like that rock you keep kicking and it never breaks.

(i don't know why but i hear "the winner takes it all" by Abba playing here ;)

Stella was sitting on her floor. A bottle of whiskey was by her side. She had been drinking all night, after she had gone home from work. Thoughts were racing through her liquored up head. Thoughts about life and how much it meant to her. About friends and the mother and father figure she could never remember. And Mac, her bestest friend she had ever known; was with his woman and she was alone. It was like de-ja-vu for her. She uncapped the bottle and took another swig of the throat tingling liquid. She tried to stand up, grabbing hold of whatever she could to get up. Stella had never used alcohol to solve her personal issues, but this time it was different. She grabbed her gun and crawled out her window and slowly made her way up the fire escape to the roof of the building. She walked over to the corner of the building and peered out over the side. The view was amazing, the wind was blowing and her curls were being pushed back. She placed her hands on the concrete guard and leaned over the side a little. Taking in the sweet New York air. She dropped to the floor of the roof and sat there with her drink and her gun. The wind still blowing. Her curls still flowing.

Mac knew he was making the wrong choice. Adrea was great and all, but when all was said and done, would she still love him? He decided to call Stella, knowing she would still be awake. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. He slowly placed his cell phone back on the table and returned to his original position.

A man walked up to the roof, hearing that someone was up there. He looked over in the corner and saw Stella sitting there.

"Come on, Stella you know you aren't supposed to be up here." He started walking towards her. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at her neck.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!" She said with a slur in her speech.

The owner didn't bother, he walked back out the door on the roof. He reached for his phone and called the cops. She still held the gun to her head and started to cry.

Mac lifter his head off his fists and picked up his phone. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway.

"Hey Mac, it's Don. I just got a call from Stella's apartment owner. Turns out she is trying to commit suicide and we need you down there. " Don hung up without giving Mac a chance to respond. He had to leave, but he didn't want to wake Adrea, so he grabbed his coat and ran out, with only one thought in his head; save his friend.

She sat there, holding the gun to her temple. Tears were dripping down her face. She saw a man in a black coat come barging through the door. It was Mac.

"Stella, come on. You don't wanna do this." He slowly walked over to her.

"Yeah *sniff* Uh, yeah i think i do."

Mac kept walking forward until he was very close to her. He knelt down and started to speak.

"Come on Stel, give me the gun." He placed his hand on her leg. Being careful not to set her off. He saw the whiskey next to her and knew that at any time she could pull the trigger. Tears kept pouring down her face. She shook her head. Mac removed his hand from her leg and slowly reached for the gun, grabbing it and opening the clip. There was one bullet in her clip. He placed the gun next to himself and pulled her close. She threw her arms around his neck and cried in his arms. He placed his hands in her curls and just let her fade into him. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered in his ear. . .

"Mac, im so sorry" She snuggled back into his warm embrace.

"It's okay, Stel. . . Come on lets go inside, your shivering." Being the gentleman he was, he removed his coat and wrapped it around her. He threw his arms under her and picked her up. She held on with the little strength she had. He carried her through the doors. Every time she shivered it sent chills down his spine. It made him think. As he walked down the stairs, thoughts were racing through his head. What would have happened if he stayed with Adrea that night? Would she have killed herself? What was the reason for even putting a gun to her head in the first place? He took one hand and opened the door to her apartment. He walked in and closed the door with his back. Bringing her to her couch. He set her down slowly; her body was fragile. She sat up on her own and Mac joined her.

"So, you gonna tell me now?" He asked brushing a curl out of her face.

"Tell you what?" She wrapped Mac's coat around her tighter.

"Tell me why you would EVER hold a gun to your head." He gave her the look of "you better tell me"

"Mac, i just don't know what im gonna do. I mean i am not really sure if life is as important to me then before." She put her head down. She knew why she tried to kill herself moments before, but she didn't have the audacity to tell him. So she lied.

"Come on Stel, you can tell me anything, just be honest with me, okay?" He started rubbing her arms; keeping her warm.

"Mac i just don't think that i really can tell you this time. I mean i know we share everything with each other, but i-" She shivered hard.

"Jeez Stel, don't you have heat in here?" Mac snuggled closer.

"Yeah, but i don't like to use it, I'm normally not this cold." She snuggled into Macs warming comfort.

"I guess this leaves all new meaning to the quote "Ζήλεια το ρομαντισμό είναι σαν το αλάτι στο φαγητό. Μια μικρή μπορεί να ενισχύσει την αρωματική ουσία, αλλά πάρα πολύ μπορεί να χαλάσει τη χαρά και, υπό ορισμένες συνθήκες, μπορεί να είναι απειλητική για τη ζωή." Mac gave her the look of "English, please" She laughed.

"It means "Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening."

"Jealousy? Is that what this is about? Stella, what in the world do you have to be jealous about?"

"You, Mac. Okay? There i said it. I'm jealous because you always have someone to love and all i have is, well, nothing." She leaned in setting her head on his shoulder. Mac gave her the most comforting hug ever.

"Stel, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mac, it's hard telling you now, i didn't think it would ever come out." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I still don't know why you couldn't come to me about this, i always care about your problems, even when they involve me." She smiled, knowing he still did care.

The moment was perfect. He knew how to make it even better. He slowly leaned in to her and kissed her so tenderly. It was beautiful and meaningful. Nothing they had ever shared before could ever compare to this, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. He concluded that she was probably enjoying it as much as he was. As he kissed her neck she whispered in his ear,

"Σ 'αγαπώ"

Mac knew exactly what she was saying this time.

(So here was my story and my quote for on the article about Peyton and its the unrated version cause you cant have anything innapropriate on that site. . . oh and rate and comment!! Cause i am just that coolio :D)

_"Okay, so remind me again, but i thought this was called "CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" because it's a forensics show. Now, me personally i choose Stella over all of them, but theres nothing wrong with little romance. Look at Bones, for example. One of my favorite shows, and there is romance, but the cases are strong, and keep me interested. This whole "Twilight" thing is a bit stupid, i agree. I am 15 years old, i hate Twilight and made CSI:NY my fav show because of the action and in the back of my mind i was always thinking "Yep, Mac and Stella are gonna get together" I never liked Peyton. She just seemed like a waste of life to me, and her and Mac didn't go good. And this new girl, i think her name is Adrea, (I dont know havent watched much this season) She seems like the kind of girl to take everything that Mac owns and kicks him to the curb. AND what happened to Lindsey, Danny and Lucy?? We are all so focused on this shitty "love triangle" that everybody kinda forgot about them. Now, i agree having too much romance is a bad thing, but using a little SMac at like the end of every episode, would be fine by me as long as it didn't involve Peyton or Adrea. So if Veasey wants my opinion i think that what she is doing is wrong and there was really no need to get Mac involved again. "He's at that time where he needs a relationship" No, okay he's not. He is either single or with Stella and having a romance between them would never make their friendship degrade, but make it stronger because of the amazing chemsitry they both share. . . and that is friendship. . . _


End file.
